Иногда сны означают именно то, что означают
by Marlek
Summary: На заявку Сны Хиджикаты. Анпан/Майорин. Нон-кон. Утром отыгрываться на Ямазаки .


– Так? – осторожно спросил Майорин, оглаживая его бока.  
>Анпан наигранно вздохнул, но прислушался к ощущениям. Пластиковые руки Майорина прикасались к нему тепло и нежно, совсем не похоже на механически-безразличные, точные движения станка для выпечки. Пальцы скользили по нежной корочке, боясь причинить боль, и Анпан недовольно дёрнул всем телом:<br>– Я не хрупкое безе, давай уже.  
>Всё ещё выглядящий неуверенно Майорин нашёл края шва, слегка потёр, капнул смазкой – они уже давно разделись, прозрачная обёртка и красная крышечка валялись где-то рядом, – и надавил. Тягучее ощущение внутри не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем моментом, когда его наполняли начинкой, и Анпан против воли всхлипнул.<br>– Не останавливайся, – сказал он замершему Майорину и притянул его за покатые бока ближе.  
>Через некоторое время, после неуклюжего барахтанья и большего количества смазки они оба скорее почувствовали, чем услышали будто что-то порвалось, и стало горячо и хорошо, просто великолепно.<br>– Нашёл, – хрипло прошептал ему в центр мягкого живота Майорин, хотя, чего греха таить, он и был сплошным мягким животом.  
>Его рука была в нём по локоть, а пальцы наверняка перебирали начинку, и от мысли, что сейчас внутри будут не только его пальцы, кружилась голова, вернее, все тело.<br>– Давай уже, – ворчливо поторопил его Анпан и притянул к себе ещё ближе, заставив опуститься на колени, а потом чуть ли не лечь ничком между своих ног. Блеснуло скользкое смазанное горлышко – такое широкое! – а потом в него вошли, и стало уже не до вопросов.  
>Анпан вскрикнул, откидываясь на спину, и Майорин не разочаровал его – толкнулся с силой раз, другой, третий, а потом затрясся в оргазме. Его пластиковые бока трепетали, и Анпан чувствовал, как он наполняет его густой, тягучей массой, всем собой, но не перестаёт двигаться, толкаясь в мягкую глубину. Это было занятие любовью, внезапно понял Анпан, божественное действо, отличное от механических движений машины, уставшей и безразличной, без толики ласки наполнившей его в прошлом начинкой.<br>Майорин по-прежнему двигался, и его семя начало выливаться наружу; Анпан сжался, стараясь удержать всё в себе. Стало тяжело дышать, стоны мешались с хриплыми выкриками, а Майорин всё кончал и кончал, наполняя его до краев, так, что казалось, сейчас он лопнет, разлетится на мелкие куски...

...Хиджиката дёрнулся и проснулся.  
>Постель была вся мокрая, простынь перекрученным тряпьём валялась в ногах. Во рту стоял привкус крови: во сне он прикусил щёку. Пульс рвался в висках, словно мозг хотел выбраться из черепной коробки, забрызгав всё вокруг.<br>Резко сев, Хиджиката потянулся к сигаретам – давняя привычка, доведённая до автоматизма. Но даже в привычном положении вещей иногда случались сбои – пустая пачка некстати напомнила, что вчера перед сном он выкурил последнюю сигарету.  
>– Замечательно.<br>Хиджиката ругнулся и встал.  
>После горячего душа воздух на улице приятно холодил кожу. Старую юкату пришлось отдирать от себя – липкую, пропитанную потом и спермой. Хиджиката передёрнул плечами в раздражении и ускорил шаг. Часы издевательски показывали два ночи, и ближайшее место, где в такое время можно было купить сигареты, находилось в нескольких переулках от казарм Шинсенгуми.<br>Не то чтобы ему никогда не снились мокрые сны, да и от дрочки Хиджиката, как любой нормальный мужчина, не отказывался, если уж хотелось. Но не на еду же, в конце концов, дрочить! Даже если это был любимый майонез. Или Майорин. Ну в самом же деле!  
>Сделав глубокий вдох для успокоения, Хиджиката завернул за угол. Автомат с сигаретами здесь поставили давно, и он уже много лет ходил сюда по ночам – или посылал Тецу, а раньше Ямазаки. Так, не думать про Ямазаки. Про Ямазаки и анпаны, чёрт возьми!<br>Автомат – красная железная коробка со стёртыми кнопками и мутным стеклом, за которым привычно красовались разноцветные пачки. В городе стояли новые модели – со снеками и шипучкой, красочные и с приветливыми голосами. Они говорили «спасибо» и «возьмите, пожалуйста», но в них в последнее время не часто можно было найти сигареты, а уж такую старую марку, как «Майоборо», – и того реже.  
>Поравнявшись с автоматом, Хиджиката почувствовал прилив нежности, как при встрече со старым другом. По правде сказать, он был рабом привычки и просто любил покупать сигареты в одном месте.<br>Первая за ночь затяжка всегда казалась даром свыше, окрыляющим и приносящим силы. Скурив две сигареты подряд и приведя в порядок мысли, Хиджиката легонько хлопнул автомат по едва дребезжащему боку:  
>– Спасибо, приятель.<br>Больше этой ночью ему ничего не снилось.

Утром на построении Хиджиката долго смотрел на занимающегося с бадминтонной ракеткой Ямазаки. Тот старательно делал вид, что не замечает его взгляда, но было заметно, что он всё прекрасно чувствовал. Хорошая реакция.  
>Солнце, сонное и ленивое по весне, едва освещал внутренний дворик, и мягкие тени складывались под ногами в замысловатые узоры.<br>– Три круга вокруг казарм после общей тренировки.  
>Ямазаки некоторое время смотрел на него, нелепо хлопая глазами, как девчонка. Ресницы у него и правда были девчачьими: длинные, чёрные и красивые.<br>– Нет, лучше пять, – Хиджиката в раздражении закусил сигарету. – После душа – отчёт.  
>Если Ямазаки и возмущался, Хиджиката его не слышал – у Кондо-сана на утро была назначена встреча с офицерским составом. В конце концов, дополнительная пробежка ещё никому не повредила.<br>Хиджиката совсем забыл о происшествии уже к обеду. Так случалось: стоило вытащить сон под тёплые лучи солнца, и он истаивал – смутный, неспособный существовать в реальности проснувшегося человека.  
>Тем вечером, после целого дня патрулирования они с Сого решили перекусить в ближайшей забегаловке. Там же обнаружились и Харада с Ямазаки, а когда после своей смены к ним подъехали Кондо-сан с Тецу, трапеза переросла в обширные посиделки.<br>После того как Хиджиката в очередной раз вышел покурить в специально отведенное место, он вернулся, чтобы обнаружить на столе, прямо рядом с уже открытым майонезом, бутылками пива и стаканами с пепси, несколько пачек с анпаном.  
>– Я думал, ты перестал их есть, – усмехнулся Кондо-сан, подмигнув Ямазаки.<br>Тот лишь пожал плечами и, взяв один из пакетов, привычным движением вскрыл упаковку. Тёмная начинка показалась, когда он надкусил мягкую даже на вид булочку. В воздухе запахло сдобой, пряно и сладко, и Хиджикате вновь захотелось курить – ещё сильнее, чем раньше.  
>– Я раб привычки, – усмехнулся Ямазаки, медленно слизывая с губ остатки начинки и глядя из-под ресниц в глаза Хиджикате. – Прямо как заместитель командующего. Я тоже готов анпан с анпаном есть.<br>– Сборище любителей собачьей еды, – безразлично фыркнул Сого, а Кондо-сан тепло рассмеялся и хлопнул Ямазаки по плечу так, что тот покачнулся от силы удара, но взгляд не отвёл.  
>– Да уж, привычки мужчин – святыня, требующая ежедневного подношения, – подхватил Харада, и разговор привычно перешёл в другое русло.<br>Хиджиката упорно старался не замечать, как сердце то бешено колотилось о грудную клетку, то раз за разом пропускало удар, стоило посмотреть на прозрачную упаковку, сквозь которую виднелась перевёрнутая красная крышечка с капелькой майонеза изнутри.

Сказать, что в последующую неделю Хиджиката стёр себе обе руки, – значит ничего не сказать. Если уж начистоту, он так не дрочил с подросткового возраста, когда только начал жить в додзё старого учителя Кондо. Тогда он считал своей самой большой проблемой спрятаться от вездесущего Сого, у которого период полового созревания ещё был впереди и который, казалось, совсем не понимал, что иногда Хиджикате нужно было побыть одному.  
>В снах Хиджикаты Анпан и Майорин пускались во все тяжкие. По требованию Анпана Майорин делал несколько надрезов в его мягких боках и трахал по чуть-чуть в каждое отверстие, равномерно наполняя его своим семенем. Анпан сжимал его изнутри изо всей силы, пытаясь выдавить из него всё до капли, осушить, оставив пустым и использованным. Их стоны стояли в ушах, громкие и совершенно бесстыдные, и уже не представлялось возможным понять, кто вёл, а кто был ведомым, – через некоторое время они становились единым целым, пропитывались запахами и вкусом друг друга.<br>Хиджиката каждый раз просыпался глубоко за полночь, мокрый от пота и спермы. Но насколько бы он ни был уставшим, сколько бы раз не дрочил перед тем, как уснуть, результат выходил одинаковый.

– Согласно моим источникам, Кацура снимался в этой рекламе, чтобы войти в доверие к простым гражданам, и...  
>Голос Ямазаки плыл в воздухе, успокаивая и убаюкивая. Хиджиката слушал вполуха, кивал и автоматически делал для себя пометки на завтра: обсудить новые данные с Кондо-саном, приставить наблюдателей к тем, кто был причастен к съемкам ролика, удостовериться, что Сого занят, а не спит где-то в парке на скамейке, переделать ещё пару десятков срочных дел.<br>Вот только толком сосредоточиться не получалось, мысли о рутинных задачах возникали сами собой, но на каком-то совсем автономном уровне подсознания.  
>По правде сказать, всё, о чём сейчас Хиджиката мог действительно думать, так это о том, как бы не пялиться на губы Ямазаки. Вернее, не пялиться на маленькую крошку на его верхней губе, наверняка от булки. И не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы угадать, что тот ел на ужин.<br>Хиджиката вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и затянулся сигаретой, а потом вдавил бычок в пепельницу так, что жалобно скрипнул стол.  
>Сны о разнузданном сексе Анпана и Майорина с каждой ночью переставали казаться только снами, плодом его воспалённого недосыпанием и – судя по всему – недотрахом воображения. Даже днём, даже на службе, во время построений и совещаний, даже бесцеремонно вытянутые на божий свет, они больше не исчезали, не возвращались в тёмные закутки сознания. Наоборот, эти мысли с каждым сном ширились, плодились, как кролики, – не думать о кроликах, не думать о трахающихся кроликах, не думать о мягкой золотистой корочке анпана, вымазанной майонезом – росли, как раковая опухоль, наполняли голову от уха до уха. Он всё ещё справлялся с повседневными обязанностями. Вроде бы никто особо и не замечал перемен, хотя Кондо-сан иногда смотрел на него с беспокойством, а Сого, сволочь, прямо заявлял, что кое-кому не мешало бы сходить в бордель и снять пару девочек. Или мальчиков. Но Хиджиката делал вид, что всё нормально, привычно качал головой, отказываясь от выходного, и в отместку за колкости катался с Сого по патрулям к большому разочарованию последнего.<br>– Хиджиката-сан?  
>За своими мыслями Хиджиката не заметил, как в комнате стало подозрительно тихо. Они были одни, в казармах не спали только караульные и трудоголики. Лампа на столе безжалостно освещала всё вокруг – так Хиджиката боролся со сном, когда было много работы, а кофе с сигаретами уже не помогали.<br>– Да, я всё слышал, давай сюда свои отчёты, я почитаю.  
>– Хорошо...<br>– И вытрись уже.  
>Краснеющий Ямазаки выглядел почему-то не нелепо, а очень даже соблазнительно и мило. Скривившись, Хиджиката рыкнул:<br>– За неподобающий вид при исполнении – сеппуку!  
>– Но заместитель командующего!<br>Хиджиката зыркнул на него так, что поднявшийся было на ноги Ямазаки попятился назад.  
>– За непослушание вышестоящему офицеру – тоже сеппуку.<br>Вдоволь насмотревшись на бледное лицо Ямазаки, которое теперь ничего ему не напоминало и вроде бы не вызывало никаких ненужных эмоций, Хиджиката вытянул сигарету из пачки и вздохнул.  
>– Ладно, живи. И пойди купи мне пачку «Майоборо». А ещё лучше – блок.<p>

Спустя ещё пару недель образы Анпана и Майорина уже не оставляли его ни на секунду ни днём ни ночью, и стоило ему заметить жующего анпан Ямазаки, как в штанах становилось тесно и приходилось уединяться, чтобы подрочить и снять напряжение. Завтраки и обеды теперь проходили в неловкости. Спасало то, что курить в казармах Хиджиката мог ещё более-менее свободно – если кому-то это не нравилось, он мог смело выйти, оставив начальство наедине с его привычкой.  
>Почему-то курение немного помогало, отрезвляло и приводило мысли в порядок.<br>Пожалуй, это называлось вышибать клин клином?

Той ночью ему приснился особенно разнузданный сон.  
>Майоринов было несколько: Провансаль, Европейский, Обезжиренный, Деликатесный. Они пошловато трясли разрисованными тюбиками и нерешительно лапали единственный Анпан.<br>– Чего встали, а ну живо за работу! – кричал на них Анпан, резкими движениями освобождаясь от обёртки. Несмотря на ворчливость, он явно наслаждался происходящим, иначе с чего бы ему было позволять вытворять с собой такие вещи?  
>Позже он, неприлично раздутый и мокрый, с довольным видом лежал посреди выдавленных досуха, находящихся в полуобморочном состоянии Майоринов, и из него медленно вытекал майонез пополам с начинкой.<br>Традиционно проснувшись в мокрой постели, Хиджиката внезапно понял, почему голос Анпана всё время казался ему смутно знакомым.  
>Это был голос прыще-Ямазаки – тот самый, наглый и громкий. Голос полицейского-гопника с обесцвеченной шевелюрой и с серёжками в ушах.<p>

Шагая по улице к другу-автомату, Хиджиката ругался про себя и отчаянно думал, как утром выкроить время, чтобы сходить в супермаркет и купить несколько запасных юката: в прачечной на него уже смотрели с некоторой жалостью. Почему ему внезапно вспомнилась та история про заразу с прыще-личностями, думать не хотелось. Как не хотелось и вспоминать собственное притворство и порой абсолютную беспомощность перед наглым прыще-Ямазаки.  
>Уже на подходе к знакомому автомату Хиджиката понял, что что-то не так. Вместо старого знакомца, столько лет спасавшего его от взрыва мозга из-за недостатка никотина посреди ночи, стоял новенький, блестящий короб крикливого розового цвета.<br>Ускорив шаг, Хиджиката обстоятельно и громко ругался несколько минут, ведь его опасения подтвердились: сигарет в этом агрегате не наблюдалось. Зато там были орешки, пепси, сладкие батончики, презервативы, смазка, батарейки и куча других мелочей. Да чего только в этом аппарате не продавалось – кнопок с наименованиями товаров здесь было не меньше, чем на клавиатуре компьютера. Нажми на любую, и приятный голос скажет «Вставьте ваши деньги...».  
>Пожалуй, обойдёмся без вставьте. Хиджиката в последний раз выругался, прикидывая, где находится ближайший круглосуточный магазин – он уже давно не ходил по району, доверяя свои привычки старому другу.<br>Новенький автомат слегка задрожал и обиженно мигнул лампочками. Хиджиката глянул на него в последний раз и хотел было уже уйти, когда взгляд зацепился за содержимое витрины.  
>Рядом с лимонадом и тестами на беременность за стеклом красовались анпаны в прозрачной упаковке и мини-бутылочки с новым сортом майонеза.<br>Той ночью до круглосуточного магазина он так и не дошёл.

Утром Ямазаки вновь ел на завтрак анпаны.  
>Казалось бы, ничего необычного в этом не было – он ел их каждый день, а во время слежки ел их на завтрак, обед и ужин. Хиджиката всерьёз опасался за рассудок Ямазаки, когда приходил проведать его на конспиративную квартиру и узнать, как продвигается дело. По правде сказать, подобная преданность нравилась Хиджикате. Упорство и настрой стоили уважения.<br>Так, подождите...  
>– Хиджиката...-сан? – неуверенно спросил Ямазаки. – У меня что-то... опять...?<br>Ну вот ещё.  
>– Я откуда знаю? – буркнул Хиджиката и заправил кофе майонезом. – Найди зеркало и посмотри сам.<br>То, что он потом заставил всех тренироваться в двойном объёме до самого вечера, можно было просто списать на то, что иногда стоило всё-таки нарушать привычную рутину и устраивать подчинённым встряску. Хиджиката занимался вместе со всеми, хотя упорно старался избегать рукопашной схватки с Ямазаки. Приличная физическая нагрузка сбивала напряжение не хуже дрочки, а простых повторений ката по утрам было абсолютно недостаточно.  
>Всю следующую неделю Ямазаки также доставались самые заковыристые и трудновыполнимые задания. Но хотя его почти не было видно – а значит, не приходилось наблюдать, как он ест эти треклятые анпаны, как вначале надкусывает обязательно с самого румяного бока, как облизывает губы от хлебных крошек, как облизывает пальцы, испачканные в начинке...<br>...это не помогло.

Если днём, несмотря на трещащий по швам самоконтроль, Хиджикате ещё удавалось хоть как-то держаться, стоило ему вечером остаться наедине со своими мыслями, как всё возвращалось на круги своя. Тяжёлое от усталости тело всё равно хотело только одного, поэтому терпевший всю неделю Хиджиката сдался в воскресенье вечером.  
>Убедившись, что Сого точно лёг спать, а Кондо-сан ночует в казармах, а не преследует даму своего сердца и не придёт к нему под утро сокрушаться после очередной неудачи, Хиджиката запер дверь и тщательно помыл руки с мылом.<br>Майонез он купил нежирный, почему-то долго выбирая размер бутылочки. Анпан тоже был свежий, утренний. Положив их перед собой на стол, Хиджиката закурил: нужно было собраться с мыслями. Руки предательски дрожали – ну прямо как у подростка, впервые с благоговением листающего порножурнал.  
>Привычно уткнув бычок в пепельницу, он быстрыми, экономными движениями вынул анпан из пакетика. Булка оказалась приятной на ощупь, гладкой и пахла сдобой. Хиджиката сглотнул слюну, отвинтил крышечку на бутылке с майонезом и, проделав ногтем небольшую выемку, протолкнул горлышко внутрь.<br>Анпан с майонезом был очень вкусным. Всё было вкусным с майонезом, Хиджиката знал это давно и крепко, как и то, что солнце встаёт на востоке, а Педоро – лучший герой всех времён и народов.  
>Позже он дрочил в душе, засунув в рот пальцы, на которых ещё оставался вкус анпана с майонезом. Горячая вода била в затылок, по телу электричеством гуляло возбуждение, и Хиджиката на минутку позволил себе представить на месте Анпана Ямазаки – того, наглого блондина с зубастой улыбкой и нахальным взглядом. Оргазм скрутил настолько сильно, что на минуту перед глазами поплыло, а когда он зажмурился, на сетчатке отпечатались звёзды.<br>Прямо как на крышечке Майорина.

Мысли вначале текли лениво, вяло – даже сигарета перед сном не давала возможности привести сознание в порядок. Но ответы на некоторые вопросы всё же удалось получить, хоть и косвенно.  
>Хиджиката курил прямо в постели, наплевав на безопасность. Спать не хотелось, и вот уже он уже лихорадочно размышлял о том, что произошло и как с этим быть дальше. На потолке дрожали блики фонарей с улицы, и можно было услышать, как совсем недалеко спит Эдо.<br>Но почему Ямазаки?  
>Хотя, если так подумать, здесь не было ничего удивительного. Ямазаки был из тех ребят, которых он знал давно и которым не колеблясь подставил бы спину в опасной ситуации. По правде сказать, он был первоклассным шпионом, и добытые им сведения неоднократно приводили Шинсенгуми к распутыванию различных дел и поимке многих преступников. Кондо-сан не раз говорил, что Ямазаки можно повысить до капитана, тем более, у них всё ещё пустовали два места в отрядах после бунта Ито. Хиджиката качал головой и возражал:<br>– Он нужен мне там, где есть.  
>Это было правдой. Стань Ямазаки капитаном, он бы превратился в видного человека, как на политической арене, так и среди горожан, и в своём отряде. Для шпиона это недопустимо. Ямазаки даже сейчас, спустя долгие годы на службе в Шинсенгуми, оставался незаметным и неуловимым.<br>А самое главное, стань Ямазаки капитаном, у него появилось бы по горло собственных дел с подчиненными, и заниматься той работой, которую поручал ему Хиджиката, он бы не смог. Ведь он нечасто позволял другим делать то, с чем, в принципе, мог бы справиться и сам, и ещё реже доверял им при этом, как самому себе. И, если уж начистоту, Ямазаки был намного лучшим шпионом, чем сам Хиджиката мог бы когда-нибудь стать.  
>Они пришли в Эдо вместе, они были неразлучны с самого начала, ещё в маленьком деревенском додзё – он, Хиджиката, Сого, Кондо-сан и Ямазаки.<br>У Хиджикаты имелось не так уж много близких людей, но теми, что у него были, он дорожил как никто другой.

Ямазаки закончил все задания раньше, чем это казалось возможным для простого человека, и принёс целую кипу отчетов. Через несколько дней после «того раза». Ночью, далеко за двенадцать.  
>Хиджиката не спал – у него и самого было полно работы. Вынув из пачки последнюю сигарету, он вздохнул и посмотрел на загромождённый документами рабочий стол.<br>– Хиджиката-сан, что-нибудь ещё? – спросил Ямазаки.  
>Похоже, он привык к тому, что в последнее время Хиджиката заваливал его по самое горло, и, хотя наверняка чертовски уставал, не подавал виду. Наоборот, старался стать ещё полезней.<br>Эти его энтузиазм и безотказность порой раздражали. Хотя наверняка только потому, что за окном стояла прекрасная погода, а работе не видно было конца, любимый автомат с сигаретами теперь, скорее всего, лежал на свалке, а всё, о чем Хиджиката мог думать – это о цвете кожи Ямазаки в жёлтом свете лампы. В вырезе рубашки хорошо просматривалась линия шеи, сухожилия, острый мальчишеский кадык. Наверное, всё же стоило послушать Кондо-сана и повысить уже Ямазаки до старшего офицера, чтобы он носил шарф, скрывая это безобразие.  
>Нежно-золотистый оттенок, прямо как...<br>Хиджиката сглотнул.  
>– Что-то ты сильно рвёшься работать. Не заболел?<br>– Никак нет, – бодро отрапортовал Ямазаки, но быстро сник под подозрительным взглядом. – Просто хочу сказать, что вы всегда можете положиться на меня.  
>– А раньше что, не мог?<br>– Ну...  
>Хиджиката усмехнулся, глядя на зардевшегося от смущения Ямазаки, а потом поперхнулся, чуть не проглотив сигарету.<br>Потемневший подрумяненный бок.  
>Твою ж мать...<br>– Я просто заметил, что вы в последнее время на меня так смотрите, – замялся Ямазаки, – будто я всё не так делаю. Вернее, я и раньше делал что-то не так, но вы никогда так на меня не смотрели. Это не похоже на вас.  
>Хиджиката сделал последнюю затяжку, встал и поманил его к себе, явно намекая, что собирается выйти за сигаретами.<br>– А на что это похоже? – спросил он, задержавшись возле входа.  
>Ямазаки подошёл так близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела.<br>– Если я скажу, что на сексуальное домогательство, – внезапно дерзко спросил он, скользя взглядом по груди Хиджикаты – рубашка расстёгнута, шарф валяется где-то на столе, – вы мне сколько кругов вокруг казарм прикажете пробежать?  
>Хиджиката только хмыкнул.<p>

В круглосуточном магазине Хиджиката как обычно купил сигареты, майонез и несколько упаковок с анпаном. Продавщица с сонным лицом даже не взглянула на них, отсчитала сдачу и выдала чек.  
>Отдав булочки Ямазаки, Хиджиката некоторое время смотрел на его изумлённое лицо, а затем они неторопливо направились назад к казармам. А было на что посмотреть: приподнятые от удивления брови, рот открыт буквой «О», в глазах – странная смесь неверия и понимания. Он, наверное, даже не подозревал, как выглядит со стороны.<br>– Ешь, – сказал Хиджиката.  
>И сам взял вторую булочку надломил пополам и привычно заправил майонезом: ему так нравилось больше, хотя в его снах Анпан с Майорином ещё не дошли до подобной... некрофилии, что ли.<br>Передёрнув плечами, Хиджиката продолжил жевать. У него уже встал, хотя взгляд Ямазаки этому тоже способствовал – горячий, следящий за каждым движением его языка и губ, становящийся всё тяжелей и отчаянней.  
>Казалось, на него смотрят так, будто готовы с жадностью съесть.<br>Когда он проглотил последний кусок, ему на бедро легла горячая ладонь, и Ямазаки быстро утянул его в ближайший проулок. Там не было освещения, но фонарей с главной улицы вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть игру света и теней на лице напротив.  
>– Хиджиката-сан, – глаза у Ямазаки были тёмными и шальными. – А если это я до вас буду сексуально домогаться, то тоже без нарядов, да?<br>Уверенно переложив его ладонь с бедра к себе на член, Хиджиката ухмыльнулся:  
>– Смотря насколько хорошо будешь домогаться.<br>Ямазаки сжал пальцы, и удовольствие загуляло по позвоночнику горячей волной. Всё-таки чужие руки всегда лучше своих. Зарывшись в мягкие волосы пальцами, Хиджиката притянул его ближе и лизнул в уголок рта. Ямазаки улыбнулся и забрался уже обеими руками ему в брюки, быстро и ловко справившись с ширинкой.  
>– Опять крошки? – голос у него был хриплый, совсем не похожий на механический тон во время докладов.<br>– Не-а, но могли быть, – шепнул Хиджиката ему в ухо и с наслаждением почувствовал, как Ямазаки со стоном дёрнулся, сильнее вжимая его в ближайшую стену.  
>– Сеппуку за неопрятный вид делать не буду, я не при исполнении.<br>Хиджиката ответил ему укусом за ухо, когда его член сжала тёплая мозолистая ладонь. Выругавшись, он выгнулся и упёрся в стену позади себя лопатками.  
>В воздухе стоял запах возбуждения, смазки и сдобы. За углом размеренно гудел город; за поворотом, хохоча, прошла пара подростков. Мир вокруг плавился, перетекал из одного состояния в другое, смещался, стирая грань между реальностями. Хиджиката кончил, закусив чужое плечо через одежду. Ямазаки только сильнее прижал его к себе.<br>Поцелуй на вкус был как анпан с майонезом – впрочем, не удивительно.  
>Выровняв дыхание, Хиджиката опустился на колени и потянулся к брюкам Ямазаки. У него крепко стоял, и Хиджиката огладил его член рукой, устраиваясь поудобнее на жёстком асфальте – и плевать, что из-за спущенных брюк он теперь поцарапает колени. Голова была лёгкая, тело гудело после оргазма, но этого было мало, неприлично мало.<br>– Хиджиката-сан, – потрясённо прошептал Ямазаки.  
>– Угу, – шепнул Хиджиката в ответ и слизнул каплю смазки с головки его члена.<br>На вкус совсем не майонез, но это тоже было неважно – как и то, где они сейчас находились. Вообще-то, если бы у него полгода назад спросили, как он относится к тому, чтобы отсосать своему подчинённому в каком-то переулке после сногсшибательного оргазма, он бы лично придумал для любопытного десять самых болезненных способов умереть. Но сейчас происходящее казалось самой естественной на свете вещью. Пальцы царапала пряжка ремня, в нос бил запах смазки и возбуждения, а сверху доносились такие звуки, какие бывают, если пытаться заткнуть себе рот рукой – болезненно сладкие стоны, от которых кровь бежала быстрее. Останавливаться не хотелось, несмотря на испытываемое неудобство, хотелось дарить удовольствие и получать не меньше просто от самого факта, от того, что можно – здесь и сейчас.  
>Кончив, Ямазаки сполз вниз и впился ему в губы так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Хиджиката всё пытался отдышаться – губы и горло саднило, воздуха не хватало, у него ведь вообще-то было немного практики в этом деле. Но как оттолкнуть человека, который с такой жадностью исследует твой рот?<br>Глотнув наконец воздуха, Хиджиката нашарил в кармане сигареты. Пачка помялась, придётся идти в магазин снова, но пара штук уцелела. Завидев сигареты, Ямазаки забрал у него одну и быстро засунул в рот. Хиджиката смотрел на него мгновение, а потом дал ему прикурить от своей зажигалки.  
>– Не знал, что ты куришь.<br>– Да я о вас тоже много чего не знал, Хиджиката-сан, – глаза у Ямазаки были дерзкие и весёлые.  
>Хиджиката хмыкнул и тоже закурил.<br>Настроение у него было замечательное.

Сны с едой Хиджикате больше не снились.  
>Пару раз у него даже мелькала мысль о том, что он скучает по неловкому Майорину и требовательному Анпану в своих снах, но тут же отметал её.<br>Здоровый разнузданный секс с живым человеком вместо дрочки на еду изрядно выматывал и вытеснял всё ненужное из головы, и он вновь спал без сновидений.  
>Но порой Хиджиката всё же задумывался над тем, почему ему вообще снились эти сны, поэтому однажды даже поделился своими размышлениями с Ямазаки, а тот лишь рассмеялся:<br>– Иногда сны означают именно то, что означают.  
>Он был горячий и мокрый после второго раунда и без стеснения ел анпан, сидя по-турецки в его постели. Хиджиката театрально вздохнул, но тоже улыбнулся и потянул его к себе на колени.<br>Жизнь, подумал он, такая штука – определённо лучше каких-либо снов.


End file.
